bad romance
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Kau sudah melukaiku teramat dalam. Kau sudah hancurkan hatiku hingga menjadi kepingan. Bagaimana kalau aku membalasmu demi yang terjadi di masa silam? Mati perlahan karena rasa bersalah bukan hal yang buruk kan? /sligth SasuKarin


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. OOC. Ficlet.**

 **Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha**

#

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku?" pemilik sepasang manik ruby itu menatap tajam pada sosok bersurai gelap, yang tengah menyibukan diri di balik meja kerjanya.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan enggan melirik ke arah Uzumaki Karin, yang beberapa waktu lalu bertengkar dan membuat keributan dengan sekertarisnya, karena memaksa masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Uchiha Sasuke, Presdir Uchiha Corp. "Kita sudah berakhir. Dan aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi," katanya dingin.

Karin menggertakan gigi emosi. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban bernada teramat datar dari kekasih yang beberapa waktu lalu minta putus tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya melalui sebuah email singkat.

"Kita sudah berhubungan lebih dari tiga tahun, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Hn. Sayangnya perasaanku padamu sudah hilang," Sasuke mendesah, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. "Pulanglah Karin."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Karin mendesak, menuntut jawaban. Mata ruby cantiknya mulai berair. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin menangis, melihat lelaki yang dulu memujanya kini membuangnya begitu saja.

"Itu dulu."

"Kenapa kau berubah secepat ini Sasuke?" tanya Karin lirih. "Apa semua ini karena wanita itu?" Sekilas Karin melihat perubahan singkat ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, selama sepersekian detik tubuhnya menegang dan raut wajahnya berubah sendu."Apa keluargamu memaksa kembali pada Jalang itu?" ekspresi Sasuke mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya.

"Dia istriku! Jangan panggil dia Jalang, Sialan!" hardikan Sasuke, disertai gebrakan keras pada mejanya, membuat Karin terkejut."Dia punya nama, dan namanya Uchiha Sakura." mata Sasuke menyalang marah.

Karin tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan begitu marahnya saat dia menjelekan Sakura. Padahal dulu Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai istri pilihan orang tuanya itu, mereka menikah dua tahun lalu tanpa dasar cinta dari pihak Sasuke. Dulu Sasuke sering berperilaku buruk mengatai Sang Istri dan terang-terangan menyelingkuhi Karin di depan mata wanita itu, dan sekarang … mungkin sesuatu yang keras dan besar telah menghantam kepala Sasuke sampai dia berubah.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menikahiku setelah menceraikannya." Karin menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi memohon.

Sasuke mendongak. Rahangnya mengeras, "Aku tidak akan menceraikannya. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menceraikan dia."

"Tapi …."

"Pulanglah Karin."

"Sasuke …."

"PULANG!"

Karin terlonjak mendengar bentakan kasar Sasuke. Mata ruby-nya melebar ngeri.

"Dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku atau Sakura lagi. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal seumur hidup," ancamnya.

Sambil mengumpat marah, Karin keluar setelah membanting keras pintu ruang kerja Sasuke.

Pria Uchiha itu kembali mendesah. Mata gelapnya menatap sedih pada sebuah foto yang terbingkai cantik di atas meja kerjanya. Foto dirinya dengan seorang perempuan manis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau jernih dalam balutan busana pengantin. Senyum yang terukir di bibir perempuan itu, adalah satu-satunya senyum bahagia yang tulus, yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang pernikahan mereka. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena selama dua tahun ini dia sudah bertindak bodoh. Mengabaikan cinta dan melukai Sakura hanya demi seorang Karin, kekasih pilihannya yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh sang Ayah maupun ibu. Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati, seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu, dia akan belajar menerima dan mencintai Sakura sebagai istrinya, dan melupakan Karin.

 _Seandainya dari dulu aku bisa mengabaikan Karin seperti tadi, aku tidak akan mungkin kehilangan bayiku dan juga membuat Sakura 'sakit' seperti sekarang,_ batinnya penuh penyesalan. Ingatan tentang malam kecelakaan Sakura kembali menghantui pikirannya, saat itu sang istri memergokinya tengah mencumbui Karin di atas ranjang mereka, sakit hati melihat kenyataan yang ada, Sakura berlari meninggalkan kamar lalu tak sengaja terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga. Darah dimana-mana, dan suara jeritan kesakitan Sakura waktu itu, membuat Sasuke berjengit ngeri.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendesah. Tak sanggup mengingat kembali kenangan mengerikan itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, dia kemudian menyambar kunci mobil dari atas meja kerjanya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

#

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" sepasang netra hitam Sasuke menatap sedih pada sang istri yang tengah dikurung dalam sebuah ruangan, menggendong dan mengajak bicara sebuah buntelan bayi sambil tertawa-tawa. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu girang.

"Kadang dia masih histeris. Tapi dia sudah sedikit lebih baik," laki-laki berjas putih dan berambut perak disampingnya menjawab datar.

 _Cepatlah sembuh. Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini. Aku janji setelah kau sembuh, kau akan kubuat sebagai wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini,_ tak berkata apapun lagi. Sasuke berbalik, melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat. Setelah kecelakaan (jatuh dari tangga) itu, istrinya mengalami guncangan mental. Dia juga masih tidak menerima kematian bayi, yang waktu itu bahkan tidak mereka ketahui keberadaannya.

#

Menyadari kalau satu sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya sudah pergi. Uchiha Sakura mendengus, melempar buntelan berisi boneka bayi ke atas tempat tidur, lalu menoleh ke arah jendela kaca kecil di samping pintu. Sasuke sudah pergi, dan hanya ada dr. Yakushi di jendela itu.

Sebuah seringai ganjil penuh arti tersungging di bibir manis Sakura. dr. Yakushi mengangguk, lalu beranjak pergi.

 _Kau sudah melukaiku teramat dalam._

 _Kau sudah hancurkan hatiku hingga menjadi kepingan._

 _Bagaimana kalau aku membalasmu demi yang terjadi di masa silam?_

 _Mati perlahan karena rasa bersalah bukan hal yang buruk kan?_

 _ **#Finish.**_

 _Saya benar-benar sedang berusaha kembali kef fn dengan mengumpulkan mood dan mencari ide agar bisa melunasi semua hutang saya. Tapi sepertinya hasilnya tidak bagus._


End file.
